Snow Day
by MrsWhovian
Summary: Snow, kids, Fletch and Jac Naylor. What more do you need? Flac fluff


**A/N: So we have got a LOT of snow where I am in the UK at the moment, and the weather inspired me to write this… hope you like it!**

* * *

"Please please please please please dad?"

Fletch looked down at his four children, before making a decision.

"Fine," he replied. "We can have a snowball fight after my shift. Now, Evie and Mikey, grab some things to keep yourselves amused for while you're in my office, and Ella and Theo, don't forget your lunchboxes for at the crèche."

The children cheered and ran off to gather the required items. The sudden downpour of snow overnight had meant that the children's schools had all closed. Trying to find childcare for all four children was nigh on impossible at such short notice, so alternative arrangements had to be made. Ella and Theo were thankfully young enough to go into the crèche, while Evie and Mikey would have to stay up on Darwin in Fletch's office. Hopefully Jac wouldn't have too much to say about it, he thought.

Understandably, the kids had woken up very excited by all the snow, and immediately wanted to go out and play, so Fletch resigned himself to the fact that after his shift he would be getting soaked and cold.

* * *

Depositing his two eldest children in his office, Fletch straightened his tie and headed out on to Darwin, where he immediately ran into Jac, who glanced towards his office with folded arms, and one perfectly raised eyebrow.

Shrugging, Fletch replied casually, "Snow day. It's a nightmare trying to find a sitter in under an hour's notice for one kid, let alone four!"

Wordlessly, Jac just nodded and walked off, studying the medical file she was carrying. Fletch shook his head to himself. She really was impossible to read.

* * *

The shift passed by rather uneventfully, and Fletch was thankfully able to leave on time. Just as he was heading to his office, he saw Jac bundled up in a thick coat.

"Hey," he called over to her. "Are you heading out?"

"What gave it away?" she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'm just heading down to the crèche to pick Emma up."

"Well give me a minute to grab my two, and we'll walk down with you; I have to pick up Ella and Theo from there too."

Seeing her nod, he turned away, quickly heading to his office, missing the small smile that appeared on Jac's face as she watched him go.

* * *

"Mummy! Theo said he's playing snowballs! Can we play when we get home too?"

Jac looked over at Fletch, who was trying to hide his amusement.

"It's very cold, baby," she replied, "And besides, our garden isn't big enough to play properly. Maybe another time?"

Fletch could see the disappointment on Emma's face, as could Jac, but before either of them could say anything, Ella piped up.

"We're playing in the hospital where there's loads and loads and loads of space! Emma can play too, can't she, dad?"

"Well that's up to Emma's mummy, sweetheart," Fletch replied, "But of course she can, if her mummy says it's okay."

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaase, mummy?" begged Emma, hanging off Jac's arm.

Admitting defeat, Jac sighed, tickling Emma's stomach to make her giggle.

"Fine, let's go and get ridiculously cold by playing with frozen water."

"There's that Jac Naylor enthusiasm we all know and love!" Fletch chuckled, bumping his shoulder against hers.

* * *

"Got you, got you!"

The five children's cheers rang out across the courtyard and snowballs flew through the air. Jac stood to one side, watching Emma running around without a care in the world. She didn't often get to see her interacting with other children, and she didn't realise how nice it was to see. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched Evie and Theo team up and pelt Fletch with snowballs, who seemed to be having just as much fun as the five kids.

Managing to escape the children, Fletch wandered up to Jac, standing next to her and folding his arms.

"It's nice to see them so happy," he commented. "Acting like kids should act."

Jac nodded in agreement. "With Emma being an only child, and me working the hours I work, I never really get to see her playing with children her own age. I drop her off and pick her up from the crèche, but Jonny always does the parties, and the playdates, as they're more likely to take place on weekends, when he has her. It's nice to see her like this."

"You know, you're more than welcome to play too," Fletch suggested.

Jac smiled. "I think we both know I'm not the 'fun' parent. Even you make her laugh more than me, and she's only met you a handful of times."

"What can I say?" he said playfully, nudging her, "My charm is irresistible to all the Naylor women."

Jac couldn't help herself and let a laugh burst out of her. "Don't push it, Fletcher."

Fletch held his gloved hand out. "Come on Ms Naylor, come and throw snow at defenceless children with me."

Biting her lip, Jac made a decision, and placed her hand in his, watching as Fletch wrapped his fingers tightly around hers, pulling her into the chaos.

* * *

The addition of Jac into the game caused a change in tactics. Somehow it had turned into a game of children versus adults, and Jac had to admit that she was having a great time. Eventually, the snowball fight started to die down, and so Fletch made one last suggestion.

"Time for snow angels!" he shouted, much to the joy of the children, and all five of them dropped to the floor, swinging their arms and legs with untampered enthusiasm.

Seeing her hesitate, Fletch shouted out encouragement to Jac from his place on the floor. Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly laid down, moving her arms and legs. Fletch had never thought a sarcastic snow angel was possible until today.

Fletch and the kids got up, and Fletch walked over to Jac to help her up. However, Mikey misread the situation, and shouted loudly, "PILE ON!"

Immediately Fletch felt five children crash into his back, and he flew forwards, holding his arms out to stop his entire body weight landing on the woman lying in the snow. However, having five children on top of you adds a fair bit of weight, and Fletch found himself pressed against Jac.

He was momentarily distracted as he looked at Jac, and she stared straight back at him, snowflakes clinging to her eyelashes. As she lifted a hand to touch Fletch's hip, he came to his senses, and shouted for the children to get up, promising them a hot chocolate in the café. Excited by the prospect of a hot drink, they all immediately clambered off him, running into the entrance of the hospital, Evie swiping Fletch's wallet from his pocket.

As the children ran off, Fletch raised himself up slightly, so his body weight wasn't squashing the smaller surgeon, but couldn't bring himself to completely move away.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Jac nodded in reply, the hand that she'd placed on his hip moving up and down his side.

They lay there for a few more seconds, before Jac broke the silence.

"Bit cold, though."

Blinking, Fletch quickly stood up, holding a hand out to pull Jac back to her feet. As she stood up, she kept hold of his hand, preventing him from stepping away.

"Thank you for making me join in," she said quietly, "I've never really done anything like that before."

"I'm glad you had a good time," Fletch replied. "You and Emma are always welcome to join us. We're thinking of going sledging tomorrow if the snow's still like this, if you'd like to come along?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you," she said sincerely.

Fletch went to say something else, but when he looked down at her he got completely distracted. He'd never seen Jac looking like this; cheeks a rosy red from the cold, hair blown about in all directions, and a clear look in her eyes. She was smiling softly, having evidently enjoyed her afternoon, and her hand was still in his.

He couldn't help himself. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on Jac's lips. Feeling her immediately respond, he lifted his free hand and placed it on the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

Jac quickly pulled away, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sorry, cold," she said, glancing at his gloved hand, which was covered in water and snow.

Fletch chuckled, before placing both hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

"Better?" he asked.

Lifting her hands up to his chest, Jac let a warm smile spread across her face.

"Much better," she replied, and Fletch immediately pulled her into another kiss, arms holding her tight against him, as snow gently fell around them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
